One Man
by BecsX
Summary: Merlin discovers there is one person Arthur believes to be worth his tears.... Slight spoilers of 2x13. Merlin/Arthur Pre-Slash.


**Title:** No Man.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Merlin whumpage.  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin doesn't belong to me…  
**Word Count:** 834  
**Spoilers:** 2x13- The Last Dragonlord. A little.  
**Summary:**Merlin discovers there is one person Arthur believes to be worth his tears.  
**A/N:** Okay I really couldn't help myself. I tried to resist this one, but I failed. Miserably. Here's the result. Slight spoilers to 2x13.

***

"Merlin!" A strangled cry echoed through Merlin's mind amidst the pain slicing through his abdomen.  
Automatically clutching at the pain, trying to _get it out_, Merlin barely registered the warm thick something all but gushing out of his side. He was entirely focused on grasping the sharp wooden stake and pulling with every ounce of strength, the stake didn't move. His strength was waning fast.  
"No, Merlin leave it." someone threw themselves down next to him, covering his hands with one of their own, the other pressing firmly around the wood increasing the pain tenfold. Trying to bat the hand away another hand, the one that was covering his hands, suddenly pressed down. Merlin let out a hoarse cry, the pain was too much.  
"Hold on Merlin, you're going to be okay. Stay with me." The voice sounded like it was getting further away, the pain was leaving him. Perhaps his cry had sent his companion away.  
Merlin was so tired; maybe he could rest for a moment. Just for a moment. His eyes slipped closed almost on their own accord.  
"No. No, come on stay with me." it was barely audible easily ignored.  
"Merlin!"

*

The pain was back. Less of a stab and more of an ache now. Constant but less consuming; he was more capable of coherent thought.  
The first thing he became aware of was someone talking close by. A familiar voice, it was strained but as familiar has his own. It was gruff and shaking, very unusual for this voice. He paid more attention to this voice.  
"-idiot you decided to get in the way. I could have handled it I was wearing my mail! You were just in a tunic." the voice paused, taking a deep stuttering breath "Gods Merlin if you don't wake up I'm going to kill you. You shouldn't even have been there. I didn't actually need you with me. I never do on hunting trips. This happened because of me, because of my selfish want to be near you. This is why I can't ever tell you, not when you're conscious anyway." he let out a sharp laugh "You'd never let it go anyway. You'd lord it over me. Not on purpose of course but if you knew the power you have over me you'd never have to do anything you don't want to. I'd never get you to muck out the stables again." Merlin felt a weight on his hand; Arthur had settled his own hand there, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin on the back.  
"Please Merlin" Arthur was whispering now, his voice wobbling "Please wake up. I need you with me. I don't know if I can do this without you anymore." Merlin felt Arthur get closer, bending his head down to Merlin's arm he thought. Arthur lips ghosted over his skin as he spoke "Please come back to me." A tiny droplet landed on Merlin's skin. Arthur was crying.  
This, more than anything forced Merlin into action. Arthur couldn't cry, he _never_ cried.  
Fighting his way to the surface of his mind Merlin tried desperately to open his eyes, to move his hand, his leg, anything to show Arthur he wouldn't leave him. It was only when he actively tried to move did he realise how heavy he felt; it took a mammoth effort for him to slide a single eye open, even more to focus on Arthur crying at his side.  
He tried to tell Arthur he was back with him, just as he had asked, but he couldn't find his voice as readily as he was used to. Arthur didn't notice Merlin staring down at him, completely consumed in his grief, sobbing fully now. Clutching at Merlin's hand, his tears were streaming over Merlin's arm.  
Merlin tried to speak again, "Arthur" he croaked causing a cough to wrack through his body, Arthur lifted his head so quickly it made Merlin dizzy. "Oh thank the gods" he whispered before collapsing back down on his arm, taking a deep calming breath trying to dry his eyes surreptitiously. He lifted his head again, smiling this time.  
"Welcome back" he said, clearly trying to calm himself in view of Merlin. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been trampled" Merlin whispered, barely able to speak louder. Arthur jumped up, grabbing a cup of water from his table. This was the first moment that Merlin realised he was lying in Arthur's bed.  
Before he could really process the thought, Arthur was back sitting next to him pressing the cup to Merlin's lips "Drink" he said softly, Merlin did spluttering a little as he swallowed the water.  
"You had me worried for a little while there Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin buckled back down onto the bed, his wound protesting to Merlin's movement.  
"What happened to no man is worth your tears?" he whispered, suddenly feeling tired again.  
Arthur smiled, guarded "Get some rest Merlin."  
"Will you stay?"  
"I'm not going anywhere. Sleep."

***

Okay, so I had to do this… sorry!  
Please let me know what you think :)  
Merry Christmas everyone!!! xxxx


End file.
